pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Black and White Version
Pokémon Black & White versions are the two new Generation V games. These games, like the other main games before them, will introduce new features to the Pokémon world while keeping similar features from past games as well. More information about these games will be revealed in the future. On Pokémon Sunday, they announced that Pokémon: Black and White versions will be on the Nintendo DS, but not on the upcoming 3DS system. The two new Pokémon games are expected to be in 3D and have had pictures of the Pokémon Center, outside in the road, inside of a cave, and a new battle scene, which features the two new Pokémon Zorua and Zoroark. It was announced that the game will be released in Japan on September 18, 2010. It may be released in America on April 1, 2011. Basic Info * The first two Pokémon revealed in these games were Zorua and Zoroark. * New never before seen Pokémon are set to debut in these games. * Shiny Raikou, Suicune and Entei obtained from the 13th Movie will unlock the Zoroark event. * The Pokémon Centers have been expanded. The Poké Mart and the Global Terminal are now inside the Pokémon Center. * These will be the first Main Series games to include more than one car. * The three starters for these games are Pokabu, Tsutaja and Mijumaru. * The games will be taking place in the brand new Isshu region. * The Pokémon will be given many new abilities and moves including Zoroark's new Illusion ability which is similar to Transform; Trickery, which can forsee an opponent's moves; and Claw Sharpen, which raises attack and accuracy. There is also the new attack Night Burst. * Zoroark has a special event with it having special moves that have to do with Movie 13: Phantom Champion Zoroark. * The protagonists are older than the others. * In battle sequences, the Pokémon will actually move slightly when you select a move and the camera will move when you attack. * People will actually run around the protagonist if he or she bumps into them and will show speech bubbles with small messages as he or she walks or runs by them, as seen in the May 15th Episode of Pokémon Sunday. * The Isshu Region is said to be very far away from the previous regions and that people have to take a boat or a plane to reach it. * The largest city in these games is Hiun City. * As shown on the map of Isshu there are two sets of mountains, one on each side of the region. This may suggest that Zekrom and Reshiram lives in one of these sets of mountains whil lives in the other. * Reshiram and Zekrom are two new Generation V Legendary Pokémon. * Reshiram is on the cover of Pokémon Black and Zekrom is on the cover of Pokémon White. * Zekrom will be a Dragon and Electric type while Reshiram will be a Dragon and Fire type. * This game has the first female professor, Professor Araragi, that has a Chiramii. * Reshiram and Zekrom, the legendaries, have to do with the Yin Yang symbol. * Generation IV Pokémon will be able to be transferred to Black & White using a machine called Pokémon Transfer Machine. * It has been confirmed on Pokebeach, and through a video from Pokemon Sunday in the week of June 20th, that a Gym in Isshu consists of Bug Type Pokemon. * Pokemon will not follow you in these games. * Currently 32 new pokemon have been revealed. * The High Link is at the center of Isshu through which you can connect to other players' games. Using the High Link, you can travel to another player's world and adventure together. * In addition to "Fight, "Run" and "Pokemon" there is a new menu option called "'''Shoot''er". We don't know what this is yet ("Bag" is missing in the clip they show). * Black and White will feature Triple Battles. * It is confirmed that a villain and three rivals will be present. * There will be at least thirteen new places at Isshu. * This game is the first Pokemon game to have more then one save file in the menu (they say to have 3 save/login files) * A new feature which is a DSi-exclusive called the "Visual Phone" was introduced. It is a feature that lets you communicate with four opponents at one time using a video chat. * There is an exclusive area in each game, Black City '''in Pokemon Black and '''White Forest in Pokemon White. * The player has two childhood friends, Cheren '''and '''Belle. '''Both of whom are your rivals in the game.All three of you start your journey together at the same time.Professor Araragi leaves you, Cheren (the black-haired boy), and Belle (the blond girl) each a present and tells you to share it with them (they are your childhood friends). This is when you pick your starter. Sometimes you'll battle your friends during your adventure. '''Belle is spontaneous and one of your two rivals. She also has a strong side to her that shows sometimes, such as when she goes out on her adventure against her father's wishes. During your adventure she will have times where she will be unreliable as well, but she will grow as the story progresses. Cheren is very intelligent. He's extremely trustworthy and will give you advice throughout your journey. His goal is to be a champion. * The mysterious person shown in the Oha Suta trailer is called N'''. '''N will keep coming to challenge you in order to confirm his ideas of justice. He calls Pokemon "friends," but one of the screenshots shows him saying that he wants to split humans and Pokemon and divide them so that the world is black and white. He has the unique idea to set Pokemon free from people. He's looking for the power to grant his ideals. * In 3-on-3 battles, if your Pokemon is, for example, on the far left, it won't be able to hit a Pokemon on the far right. There is a button on the bottom left hand corner of the battle screen which is called "Move" and allows you to swap your Pokemon's positions. Thus, a Pokemon on the far right can hit the opponent's Pokemon that are on the far right as well as the middle. If the Pokemon in the middle uses an attack that hits all Pokemon, then it will be very powerful. * With the DS's infrared signal, you can have speedy battles with up to four players and speedy trades directly from your party or PC box. You can also automatically exchange friend codes over infrared now. * A new feature called Passing By will allow your DS to connect automatically with other players that are nearby. As you advance in Black and White, you will be able to help others on their journey. It is part of the C Gear. * The games have a Live Caster feature (not for the old DS or DS Lite), which allows you to use the DSi's camera to talk to friends through video feed. Locally, you can talk to up to four people, while over Wi-Fi you can only talk to two. The Live Caster will have a pen and stamp tool so you can play with the pictures while using the video chat. Characters in the game will use the Live Caster feature to talk to you as well. * As has been rumored for months, the two games will now support Kanji for Japanese players. Apparently, the game's script will change a bit as well, perhaps since those who would change to Kanji are older players (will it be a little more detailed with more advanced vocabulary?). There is a man in the game who can switch it for you. He most likely will be deleted for the American games, as we only have one alphabet. * There is a new feature called Feeling Check that checks the compatibility of players. One of the things it shows is a game where two people have to keep the same rhythm. * The Pokemon Global Link, which is the service that allows you to upload your Black and White save file to a special website, has two different modes: one where you have your Pokemon play in a dream and another where you can battle online. You can unlock the Global Link feature once you obtain Musharna, the evolution of Munna, meaning it is one of those "gimmick" Pokemon like Plusle and Minun were for 2-on-2 battles. * If you are registered through the Pokemon Global Link, you can play online battles using a "Rating Mode" or "Random Match" mode at to the Global Terminal inside the Pokemon Center. It will send your battle results to a server and you can compare your results to other players to see who is a strong Trainer. * In the World of Dreams, your Pokemon have their own rooms that they can play in and they can play mini-games with other Pokemon. Pokemon that your Pokemon becomes friends with in the dream world can be taken back to the real world, being your game; you can capture Pokemon not available in the Isshu PokeDex and transfer them to your games in this fashion. To transfer Pokemon to the computer and thus to the World of Dreams, there will be a new Game Sync option available through the C Gear, which allows you to choose one Pokemon to send to your computer. Basically, it seems like "Dream Smoke" unlocks your ability to upload your game file. * Rankurusu (the green cell) and Gochiruzeru (the black humanshaped Pokemon) are both version-exclusives, but it doesn't say which is in which version. * There will be cities that look different based on the version even though they are the same city. In the bottom two screenshots on the left page, you can see one city that looks different in both versions of the game. * Confirming yet again that Isshu is far away from the other regions in past games, the routes will start again from Route 1. * The player will receive the C Gear from Makomo, Professor Araragi's friend, after he or she does something she asks.The C Gear has features for Wi-Fi, local wireless, and infrared. Gallery These are the known pictures of Pokemon Black and Pokemon White Versions. prp1.jpg|Starting Town prp2.jpg|Pokémon Center prp3.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua prp4.jpg|Hiun City PokemonBWCave.jpg|Ice Cave Bridge.jpg|Bridge IsshuRegion.jpg|Isshu Region Genders.jpg|Select Your Gender Factory.jpg|Factory City.jpg|A City Forest.jpg|Forest SkyArrow Bridge.jpg|Sky Arrow Bridge, Hiun City HiunHarbor.jpg|Hiun City Harbor HiunMarket.jpg|Hiun City Market HiunAlley.jpg|Hiun City Alleyway TP.jpg|Tsutaja vs Pokabu MT.jpg|Mujimaru vs. Tsut T.jpg|Tsutaja Pokabu1.jpg|Pokabu M.jpg|Mujimaru Railroad.jpg|Railroad Station Hiun City.jpg|Hiun City HiunCity.jpg|Hiun City RE1.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised a Entei RE2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised as Entei RZ1.jpg|Zoroark is changing RZ2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark RZ3.jpg|Zoroark Transformed! ZZ1.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua ZZ2.jpg|Zorua vs. Zoroark Genders1.jpg|Hero Art pokemonblackandwhitejtv580px.jpg|Japanese GamePlay Links *http://www.pokemon.co.jp/bw/index.html *http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=17161 *http://www.serebii.net/index2.shtml Category:Main Series games Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Pokemon Games Category:Pokémon Games